


Of Video Calls

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a simple video call would lead to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Video Calls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope it makes you guys smile. I certainly had a lot of fun writing it. Comments are welcome :)

Yunho smiles at him affectionately as they leave the concert venue together. “Well done, Changdola! I think you really out did yourself today!”  
Changmin smiles back at his hyung tiredly; he’s had a really long day, what with rehearsals and then the concert itself. He wants nothing better than to go to sleep right there in the car. “Hyung,” he asks, “we’re going straight to the hotel, right?”  
Yunho looks at him evasively. “Well, we are going back to the hotel….but we’re not hitting the sack just yet. No, hear me out first!” he pleads, raising a hand in surrender as Changmin opens his mouth to voice his vigorous protests. “Jaejoong and the others really wanted to video call us today, and I said that they could.”  
Changmin glares out of the window in irritation. You’d think that he’d be allowed to sleep after the energy-draining day he’d had, but no, he has to stay up. A tiny part of him however admits to himself that he had been missing the other three for a bit now and it would be nice to see them. But he’s never going to admit that out loud to anyone. He does have a reputation as Voldemin to maintain after all.

x----x-----x

Yunho is trying to set up the video call on the large flat screen TV in their hotel room while Changmin searches the room for something to drink.  
“Jaejoong..can you hear me? “  
“Junsu, please stop shouting in my ear, will you? Yes, I can hear you Yunho”  
Changmin walks back to the couch in front of the TV screen with a bottle of water, as the screen lights up with the image of Jaejoong squinting at his web cam, while Yoochun is trying to push Junsu off the couch behind him. All of a sudden, Jaejoong realizes that the video feed is finally working, and he waves enthusiastically at Yunho and Changmin. Yoochun and Junsu quickly join him, and Changmin can’t help but smile at the sight of all three of them waving enthusiastically at him. Yunho quickly joins him on the couch and they begin a long conversation, catching up with the events in each other’s lives.

x----x-----x

Sometime later, Jaejoong and Yoochun look at Changmin with a grin. “Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your performance in Heaven’s Day, Changmin-ah. I heard all the female fans were suitably impressed.” Junsu quickly adds his assent “oh yes, it was! Changmin is amazing,” and stands up along with the other two to cheer loudly for him.  
Changmin feels his ears beginning to turn red as he mutters something under his breath. No matter how old he gets, he always manages to get flustered every time his hyungs praise his performance with such enthusiasm. But he does love them, and he appreciates the affection and love that leads to his boisterous hyungs’ rather extremely enthusiastic praise, even as his ears feel like they’re on fire from embarrassment.  
“Oh, that reminds me,” smirks Yoochun. “Since Jaejoong and Changmin are the only two members who have gone topless on stage, do you think some enterprising JaeMin shippers might indulge in some creativity?”  
“Oh please, that’s not going to happen,” scoffs Changmin. “Jaejoong hyung’s photographs are nearly always photoshopped with Yunho hyung. You should know this.” He watches Yoochun’s smirk widen as he quickly sends them a file.  
“What is this, Yoochun hyung?”  
“Just open it. It’s your dream come true.”  
Yunho opens the file on Changmin’s phone curiously as Changmin takes a big gulp of water while looking over his shoulder.  
It’s a photoshopped picture of JaeMin together. Topless. In a very ‘interesting’ sort of position.  
Changmin proceeds to choke rather spectacularly on his mouthful of water as Yunho bursts into laughter, followed by the other three on the screen.


End file.
